W. D. Gaster (Noirtale)
dSummary Not much is known by Gaster, but he has said to have been a professor studying theoretical physics and how to test if they existed. After a horrible experiment his very soul was spread all throughout the multiverses' particles. He at a time traveled to various clusters of timelines in the multiverse in the name of research, and even fighting alternate universe version of powerful entities such as: Various Asriel Dreemurrs, Sans, and Charas. After an incomprehensible amount of time he stopped exploring and now runs "experiments" on certain people he calls his "test subjects". The latest being Khristopher "Frisk" Bannion, an ex-cop now private detective. Personal Statistics Name: W. D. Gaster, The Professor Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Scientist, Theoretical Physicist, Space-Time Anomaly Birthplace: ??? Height: ??? Hobbies: Scientific Study, Hypothesis Testing, and Pushing Scientific Boundaries. Values: Science Marital Status: Single Status: ??? Affiliation: Frisk (Noirtale) (his current "Test Subject") Previous Affiliation: Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys Themes: Smile at Me, Baby - Greg Chandler Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: W. D. Gaster, The Professor Origin: Noirtale Gender: Male Classification: Monster, Scientist, Theoretical Physicist, Space-Time Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Telepathy, Creation, Acausality, Cosmic Awareness, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Omnipresence, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Intangibility, Nonexistent Physiology, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Resurrection, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Possession of particles and souls, Precognition, Dimensional Travel, and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Power Nullification. Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ '(Has utterly stomped the forces of Frisk, Chara, Sans, Omega Flowey, Hyperdeath Asriel, and even The Annoying Dog. Along with that has the ability to erase all timelines in the unaccountably infinite multiverse) 'Speed: Omnipresence (has stated "Time is no longer something linear and unmoving, it is another way of travel from one area to another for me" and his soul is present in every quantum particle in the multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse level+, possibly higher (Has stated he exists in so many universes that "It would be impossible to count how infinite they are" and that "I exist as long as they is is existence to be had, for I am now sewn into it by it's smallest parts") Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ with most Abilities, Multiversal+ via Possession, possibly higher (Has stated he there were other bunches of other uncountable infinite universes that he can reach, but chooses not to) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High (Was able to invent an machine that caused his soul to be split throughout the multiverse and transcend time, has studied hundreds of years of science before his "death" and held a doctorate in multiple subjects) and even higher to an unknown degree with his powers. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Quantum Erasure: Gaster is able to control the quantum state of an entity so that all particles that make it up pop out of existence at once, effectively destroying all traces of the being, including it's soul and it's worldline. * Non-Existent Physiology: '''Gaster both exists as all particles in the Multiverse and particles that don't exist in reality at all and all particles are in a state of popping in and out of reality making his make up both physical and not. * '''Singularity Effect: Gaster is able to reform from a single particle, however due to particles being out of existence they are able to pop back into existence even if all reality was destroyed and even create new timelines upon doing so to exist in it * Beyond Concepts: Due to being both existent and non-existent Gaster is unable to be affected by any form of concepts or the change of a concept, as the void lacks any concept to be enforced in it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Undertale